Által mennék Ázsián vonaton
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Hetalia humán AU; FACE family; RusAme; A kis család nyaralni volt Alaszkában, aztán az élet keresztbe szervez nekik a hazaúttal. Meg a sztrájkokkal. Meg egy magas, mosolygós, Ivan nevű kalauzzal...


A problémák ott kezdődtek, hogy az Alaska Airlines valami gikszer miatt lemondta az összes, a kontinens belsejébe tartó repülőjáratot. Nem csak a többi tagállamba, de a Kanadába tartóakat is. Alfred ugyan nem értette, mit van így kiborulva ezen rajta kívül mindenki, főleg az apja, Arthur. Nem sokáig maradt az édes tudatlanságban.

– Az a gond, édes fiam, hogy ma éjfélkor lejár a vízumom, és ez már így is hosszabbítás. Ha a továbbiakban szeretnéd, hogy veled látogassam meg az államokat, akkor ma szépen elmegyünk, vagy tartósan beköltözöm a reptérre, de azt tudod, hogy nem szeretik a biztonságiak. Kellett nektek elmenni Mattel lékhorgászni.

Morcosan fújt egyet. Mattie-t persze senki nem hibáztatta, elvégre ő az áldott jó gyerek, aki soha nem csinál semmi rosszat, és perpillanat két méterrel odébb karattyolt Francisszel franciául. Inkább nem mondott semmit, csak megállt zsebre vágott kézzel, és próbált komoly, felnőtt embernek tűnni, akkor is, ha az államok szabályai szerint még nem volt az – amire kedves édesapja igen gyakran emlékeztette. Az, hogy „másik otthon" Angliában már az, nem zavarta.

A francia eszmecsere végeztével Francis átjött melléjük, és értelmes emberi nyelvre váltva megtárgyalták Arthurral, hogyan tovább. A légitársaság előzetes bejelentése szerint aznap már csak három járat indul el, ebből kettő kimondhatatlan nevű szigetekre, a harmadik Vlagyivosztokba ment. Hogy mivel mennek, az eléggé nyilvánvaló lett ezek után, ennek ellenére kedves apukáik bő fél órát gond nélkül nyűglődtek rajta. A tárgyalás nagyját még mindig az vitte el, hogy felesleges dolgokról vitatkoztak és verbálisan tépték egymást, de ezen Alfred már meg se lepődött.

– Olyan jó lenne, ha csak egyszer az életben eldöntenének valamit veszekedés nélkül – jegyezte meg Matthieu.

– Túl sokat kérsz, Mattie.

Végül csak eldöntötték, hogy jó lesz az egyetlen értelmes választás, és mennek Vlagyivosztokba. Francis elment megvenni a jegyet, Arhur meg morogva szitkozódott, és próbálta megbecsülni, hogy mennyire dobja meg a nyaralás költségeit ez a hirtelen változás. Meg hogy Oroszországban mi a fenét fognak csinálni.

– Miért nincs a vlagyivosztoki reptérnek angol verziója?! – fakadt ki telefonnyomogatás közben. – A fene se ért ruszkiul!

Végigmorogta a becsekkolást is. Francisnek sem volt túl jó kedve, ez további parázs vitákat eredményezett kettejük között, még pitiánerebb dolgokról, mint egyébként. Ők ketten Mattel inkább megálltak két méterrel odább és próbáltak úgy tenni, mintha nem ismernék az őseiket. Alfred mellesleg komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy marad itt, neki úgyis van amerikai állampolgársága, azt' majd amikor ez a három szól, hogy otthon vannak, utánuk megy. Komoly gondolatainak nem adott hangot, leginkább azért, mert Arthur letépte volna a fejét.

Órákkal később hitetlenkedve foglalt helyet a repülőgépen. Matt ugyancsak hitetlenkedve ült le mellé.

– Tudod, most tök szívesen elmondanék valami hálaimát – morogta oda neki, persze csak úgy, hogy az Alfred balján ülő Arthur és Mattie jobbján ülő Francis még véletlenül se halljon semmit.

Ez az ülésrend is hosszú évek kemény munkájával alakult ki. Szüleik jobb napjaikon jól megvoltak egymással, de sokáig, kis helyre bezárva elég gyorsan kiakasztották egymást. Végül a hetedik Párizs-New York útjukon egy halaszthatatlan sakkmeccsel elérték, hogy ők ketten üljenek egymás mellé. Azóta jelentősen megcsappant azon alkalmak száma, mikor Arthur vészes közelségbe került ahhoz, hogy belefojtsa Francist egy kanál teába.

Ruszki területen érte őket a következő hideg zuhany: az ő gépük volt az utolsó, ami leszállt a reptéren. Onnantól kezdve a reptér le volt zárva, mert ónos esőt meg durva viharokat mondtak egy hétre előre. És mivel a héten csak pár gépet tudtak volna elengedni, úgy döntöttek, hogy akkor már azokat sem küldik el, inkább sztrájkolnak egy kicsit magasabb fizetésért, legalábbis ezt sikerült kihámozniuk az információnál ülő fickó orosz akcentussal derékba tört monológjából.

Egy darabig csak ültek csendben. Matt és Alfred összenézett: ismerték ezt a fajta csöndet, mikor Arthur keresztbe tett karral és lábbal ül, és mereven előre néz, Francis meg random francia szavakat ereget változatos időközönként. Arra várnak, hogy valamelyikük megszólaljon, és bárki teszi, azt durván lecseszik.

Matt felé nyújtotta az öklét. Gyors és láthatatlan kő-papír-olló párbaj után Mattie nagy levegőt vett és mindenre felkészülve megkérdezte:

– És most mi lesz?

Az lett, hogy összeszidták. Arthur legangolosabb angoljával, Francis meg csodaszép párizsi franciával. A végére csak kinyögték, hogy megpróbálnak szerezni valami ideiglenes itt-tartózkodási engedélyt, aztán majd megszülik, mert amúgy fogalmuk sincs.

A meglepetés az volt, hogy nagyon gyorsan sikerült engedélyt szerezniük. Ugyan az állampolgárságokra kétszer is visszakérdeztek, de mivel nem először fordult elő, ezen nem akadtak fenn. A fiúk sokadszorra tűnődtek el rajta, hogy vajon van-e még egy olyan kompánia, mint az övék: egy negyvenes angol az angol-amerikai fiával és egy másik negyvenes, de francia, a maga francia-kanadai fiával.

Végül, Arthur és Francis több órányi vitája után, mialatt a srácok elmentek és rajzoltak egy térképet a vlagyivosztoki reptérről, úgy döntöttek, hogy francot fognak egy hetet csövelni egy reptéren, akkor már inkább megnézik maguknak Oroszországot, és váltottak négy jegyet a transzszibériai expresszre. Egy hét, 39 megálló, át egy kontinensen. Útközben állítólag városnéző-szünetek is lesznek, szóval tökre megéri.

Bár az is igaz, hogy felszállás előtt Alfred és Matthew minden erejét bedobta, hogy találjon a pályaudvar közvetlen közelében éppen nyitva lévő templomot, hogy felvegyék az utolsó kenetet. Csak a biztonság kedvéért. Mégis egy vonaton lesznek, sejthetően egy rakás orosz között. Egyedüli külföldiként. És négyágyas kupéjuk lesz. És az apáik zárt helyen utálják egymást.

Nagyon remélték, hogy gyakran lesznek megállók, főleg azért, mert az egyetlen nyitott templomban csak egy ősöreg, töksüket, csak oroszul beszélő szerzetest találtak, aki nem tudta feladni nekik a kenetet.

Nem egész két órája voltak fenn a vonaton, mikor apáik elkezdtek vitatkozni, ezúttal azon, hogy mégse lesz jó az ágyfoglalás úgy, ahogy elsőre kitalálták, és na, hogy is van ez, nem állapot, ésatöbbi. Mattie kereken három másodpercig bámulta őket, aztán felállt és kiment. Alfred büszke volt magára, hogy két másodperccel tovább bírta.

Barangoltak egy sort a vonaton. Nem volt túl változatos: hálókocsik, meg még több hálókocsi, aztán közös tér, majd a vonat végén az étkezőkocsi, ahol aranyárban adtak mindent. Mint kiderült, tévedtek, voltak rajtuk kívül turisták a vonaton – hogy japánok, vagy kínaiak, azt nem tudták megállapítani, de érthetetlenül beszéltek angolul. Franciául meg sehogy, és mivel itt kimerült a srácok nyelvtudása (hacsak nem számítjuk bele azt, hogy Alfred a tizennyolcadik születésnapját Angliában töltötte, és európai nagykorúságának örülve berúgott, mint az albán szamár, minek következtében két napig csak skótul tudott beszélni), a társalgás hamvába halt.

Mikor már tényleg nem tudtak mit kezdeni magukkal, megindultak vissza a kupéjukhoz, hőn remélve, hogy apáik nyugodtan és élve fogadják őket. Alig csukták be maguk mögött a vagonokat elválasztó ajtót, mikor a túloldalt belépett a folyosóra a kalauz, egy jól megtermedt, mackós külsejű, fiatal férfi. Alfred első látásra megkedvelte a tagot, szimpatikusnak tűnt. A kalauz halvány mosollyal végigmérte őket – minek hatására Mattie lefagyott, és csak zavartan heherészni tudott – majd kopogott az első kupé ajtaján és ment végezni a dolgát.

Az övék a negyedik kupé volt, ezt leginkább abból tudták meg, hogy onnan hallották ki Francis halálhörgését.

– Papa!

Mattie rohant örege megmentésére. Első körben hátralökte Arthurt, akit Alfred kapott el és fogott le, aztán felszedte a földről Francist, és legyeskedett körülötte, míg újra nem tudott rendesen levegőt venni.

– Kerülj csak a kezem közé, te nyomorult csigaevő, a szart is kiverem belőled – hörögte Arthur.

Ezt persze már Francis se hagyhatta szó nélkül:

– Fogsz te még kegyelemért könyörögni, szemöldök!

Alfrednek meg kellett dupláznia a lefogásba ölt erőt. Mindig ez volt, ha valaki megemlítette apja az átlagnál kicsit sűrűbb szemöldökeit. Kicsit. Ha az apja otthon volt, ő meg Amerikában, akkor ő is hajlandó elismerni, hogy igen, a faterja szemöldökei leginkább két szőrös hernyóra emlékeztetnek, de így…

Abban a pillanatnyi szünetben, mikor Arthur épp nem hörgött, Francis nem káromkodott, és relatíve csend volt, csak kettejük birkózásával járó halk nyögéseket lehetett hallani, Mattie benyögte:

– Jön a kalauz.

Apukáék abban a pillanatban mintapolgárok lettek. Arthur legszebb gentleman hangján kérte meg fiát, hogy engedje el, előveszi a jegyeket, míg Francis felállt azon indokkal, hogy ki kell szellőztetni az elhasználódott levegőt. Mattie ült az ágyon és nem értett semmit, Alfred állt az ajtó előtt és nem értett semmit. Hagyta, hogy apja a kezébe nyomja a jegyét, csak nézett rá, és próbálta feldolgozni az éles váltást, hogy üvöltő őrültből egyszerre mosolygós lett, és egyenesen kedvesen szólt Francishez.

Csak aztán kinyílt az ajtó, megjelent mögötte a kalauz. A kétszázzal robogó vonat nyitott ablaka egyébként is eredményezett egy aprócska légmozgást, de nyitott ajtóval olyan huzat lett, hogy majdnem levitte Alfred fejét a szél.

Nem, azt nem vitte le. Ellenben a kezében tartott jegyet ki az ablakon igen. Néztek utána öten. Aztán Arthur Francisre nézett, gyilkosabban, mint valaha.

A kalauz először természetesen az orosszal próbálkozott. Alfred ocsúdott fel elsőként és kérte, hogy próbálja meg angolul. Mattie közbeszúrt egy „vagy franciául"-t. A kalauz bólintott, és alig érezhető akcentussal, tökéletes angollal, mosolyogva, de mégis _rohadtul ijesztően_ ismételte meg magát:

– Jól gondolom, hogy önnek nincs jegye?

– Hát… eddig volt, csak mint látta…

– Láttam.

– És ezt nem lehet… nem is tudom, megoldani?

– Banyevurovo állomáson egy óra múlva válthat menetjegyet, csak siessen, mert ott csak negyed órát áll a vonat.

– Hát… köszi.

Az orosz ismét mosolygott, majd az órájára nézett.

– Akkor másfél óra múlva ugyanitt. Az önök jegyét azért lekezelném. Illetve szeretném felhívni a figyelmüket, hogy van beépített szellőző- és légkondicionáló berendezés a kupéban, a fiókban van a távirányító.

Végig ugyanaz a marha ijesztő, mégis kedves mosoly ült az arcán.

Az állomáson Alfred természetesen mindenkit elküldött a bánatos francba. Leginkább azért, mert először: nem beszéltek angolul, másodszor: mire kerített tolmácsot, alig maradt ideje jegyet venni, harmadszor: nem működött a kártyás fizetés, rubelt meg csak annyit váltottak, hogy tudjanak enni a vonaton, nem annyit, hogy készpénzben kicsengesse az amúgy meglepően horribilis jegyárat.

Egy perccel indulás előtt hagyta ott a kasszát és ment vissza a vonatra, azzal a szent elhatározással, hogy akkor most lepakolja minden cuccát, és majd a sínek mellett elgyalogol Moszkváig és bassza meg Oroszország. Csak sajnos elindult alatta a vonat. Akkor dühöngött még egy sort, aztán duzzogott.

\- Alfie, van csokim.

Arthur nagy szemeket meresztett Mattie-re. Leginkább azért, mert amikor ő próbálta így szólítani a fiát, csak ordítozást kapott válaszul, meg azt a monológot, hogy ne merje így szólítani, nem gyerek. Aztán Arthur csendben pityergett egy sort Francis vállára borulva, mert Mattie-t nem cseszte le, és még a csokit is elfogadta.

Már megnyugodott némiképp, mikor kettőt koppantottak a kupé ajtaján, és megjelent a mosolygós és/vagy kibaszottijesztő kalauz.

– Láthatnám a menetjegyét, uram?

– Nem tudtam venni.

A kalauz mosolya egy fokkal szélesebb, kevésbé kedves, és fokozottan ijesztőbb lett. Alfrednek égnek állt a hátán a szőr, de csak amerikai volt, felállt hát, és visszamosolygott a férfira.

– Biztos meg tudjuk beszélni a problémát.

– Meglehet. Vagy csak kirakom a következő töltőállomáson, ahol csak a helyiérdekű vonatok állnak meg, és egy hónapig is eltart, míg visszamegy Vlagyivosztokba, vagy egy évig, ha Moszkva az úticélja.

Nehezebb lett fenntartani a széles mosolyt. Azért megpróbálta és hátrafordult a kővé dermedt többiekhez.

– Mi ezt lerendezzük az úrral, mindjárt visszajövök.

Nem akarta, hogy Arthur végighallgassa a vitát. Először, mert ő már felnőtt férfi és tudja képviselni az érdekeit, másodszor, mert be kell bizonyítania, hogy képes megállni a saját lábán, harmadszor, mert ezzel a tettével igazolhatja, hogy ezek után nem szükséges Arthurnak elkísérnie őt, mikor jön-megy az egyetemre. Aztán leesett neki, hogy ez a három indok igazából ugyanaz.

Egy mentális vállrándítással letudta a dolgot, és onnantól kezdve csak arra koncentrált, hogy nagyobb hős legyen, mint Superman a pólóján.

– Nos akkor, kedves uram, van arra lehetőség, hogy ezt a kupén kívül beszéljük meg?

A kalauz arrébb lépett és kiengedte. Alfred széles mosollyal kiment, félreállt, egy karmozdulattal kifele invitálta az oroszt és becsukta mögötte a kupéajtót.

– Tehát…

A kalauz felemelt kézzel félbeszakította:

– Elnézést, Mr …

Alfred várta, hogy befejezze a mondatot, aztán leesett neki, hogy az orosz most azt várja, hogy mondja meg a nevét.

– Alfred F. Jones – azzal kezet nyújtott.

Lehet, hogy nem kellett volna, meg na, de reflex volt, és már egyébként is zavarta, hogy kalauzként van aposztrofálva a fejében a pasas. Aki mellesleg meglepődött, de azért parolázott vele.

– Ivan Braginski. Mr Jones, ha nem probléma önnek, akkor ne itt beszéljük meg az ön jegyének ügyét. Mivel pedig ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy ne az ön kupéjában beszélgessünk, átmegyünk a személyzeti szállások mellé. Ott bizonyára nem okoz egyikünknek sem problémát a téma megvitatása.

Alfred beleegyezésképp széttárta a karját, majd Ivan a fene se tudta megjegyezni a vezetéknevét nyomában elindult előre. A férfi mackós alkata ellenére meglepően könnyedén lépdelt, és volt valami tiszteletet parancsoló abban, ahogy az egyenruháját viselte. Meg jól állt rajta.

Volt vagy hét kocsi, amin átment, köztük a szélesebb folyosójú VIP részleg, ahol nem kellett minden alkalommal a falhoz lapulnia, valahányszor jöttek szemből. Végül a FOR STAFF és ugyanez oroszul feliratú ajtón átkelve egy VIP kocsihoz hasonlóan berendezett kocsiba jutottak. Annyi volt a különbség, hogy a kocsi végén található ajtó, amin keresztül a peronra lehetett le és felszállni, itt nem automata, hanem mechanikus volt. És láthatóan befelé nyílt. És ezt menet közben is elő lehetett adni. Alfred nagyot nyelt.

– Hallgatom, Mr Jones.

– Az állomáson nem volt net, nem tudtam kártyával fizetni, és csak limitált mennyiségben váltottunk rubelt.

– Áh.

– A következő állomáson bizonyára…

– A következő állomáson csak leszállni lehet, felszállni nem – vágott közbe a férfi. – Legközelebbi jegyváltóhelyre holnap érkezünk.

– Értem.

– Tudja, amikor felajánlottam a banyevurovói jegyvásárlást, már nagyon nagylelkű voltam. Már akkor ki kellett volna szabnom magának a pótdíjat. És mivel bármelyik töltőállomáson szállhatnak fel ellenőrök a központból, így kénytelen vagyok…

– Hééj, álljon meg a menet! Maga is látta, hogy _volt_ jegyem.

– Maga is érezte, hogy a „volt"-on volt a hangsúly, Mr Jones.

– Nézze, Ivan, magával együtt négyen igazolják, hogy volt jegyem.

– Két független szemtanú kell, a családtagjai nem számítanak annak, _Alfred_.

– Ki mondta, hogy a családtagjaim?

Ivan kicsit összezavarodott.

– Mert nem azok? A… öhm, a szülei és az ikertestvére, nem?

Hát igen, Mattie és az egyforma arc, meg az, hogy apáik egyidősek, meg néha olyan furán viselkednek. Nem az első alkalom, hogy melegpárnak nézik őket.

– Nem azok – karba fonta a kezét.

– Bármikor kérhetek okiratos igazolást, ugye tudja?

– Csak tessék.

A teljes nyugalom és tömör magabiztosság mintapéldája volt. Ivan nézet még egy kicsit, aztán újra mosolyogni kezdett, ezúttal azonban ijesztő árnyalat nélkül.

– Volna szíves elmondani, milyen kapcsolatban áll a másik három úrral?

– Hogyne, természetesen. Egyikük az apám, Arthur Kirkland, ő aaa… a… a legalacsonyabb.

– A sűrű szemöl…

Alfred itt pisszegte le.

– Ne haragudjon, Ivan, tudom, hogy furán hangzik, de ezt a mondatot hét mérföldről is meghallja és akkor nagyon be tud durvulni.

– Értem.

– Van a borostás fazon, ő Francis Bonnefoy, francia, és rühellik egymást apámmal.

– Tényleg?

– Mielőtt bejött, éppen meg akarták ölni egymást, de idegenek előtt általában megerőltetik maguk és rendesen viselkednek. A harmadik, hogy is mondta, ja igen, _úr_ pedig Francis fia, Matthieu Williams.

– Milyen érdekes, hogy egyikük sem vitte tovább az apja vezetéknevét.

– Hát igen.

– És az is érdekes, hogy ugyanabban a kupéban vannak, holott az apja az ön állítása szerint ki nem állhatja Mr… Monsieur Bonnefoy-t.

– Az… Khm, már egy másik történet.

– Már végigjártam a vonatot, legközelebb holnap megyek jegyet kezelni. Ráérek.

– És ezért meséljem el magának a fél életem? – tárta szét a karját Alfred. – Nem is ismerem magát!

Nem mintha ez zavarta volna. Az apja néha megkérdezte, hogy van-e benne olyasmi, hogy gátlás. Alfred nem volt biztos a válaszban.

Az orosz meglehetősen vidoran válaszolt:

– Mégis Ivannak szólít.

– Mert barom nehéz vezetékneve van, azért!

– Braginski.

– Egészségére.

Ivan felnevetett.

– Rendben, akkor szólítson Ivannak, Alfred.

– Remek. Akkor hogy is lesz ez a dolog a jegyemmel?

A férfi a szemét forgatta.

– Rendben, úgy tekintem, hogy volt jegye. Ez esetben Banyevurovótól Usszurijszkig utazik feketén, mindjárt hozom a gépet, és megnézem, hogy akkor mennyit kell fizetnie. Fél kocsival odébb van a szobámban. Addig elmesélheti, hogy lehet, hogy a francia úr szakasztott úgy néz ki, mint ön.

– Ő nem francia, hanem francia-kanadai. Ki szokta kérni magának, ahogy én is az amerikait.

– Angol-amerikai kettős állampolgár?

– Igen. – Eltűnődött, hogy mi a fenéért állt le dumálni ezzel a kalauzzal, de ismételten csak egy mentális vállvonásra futotta. Szimpatikus volt neki a fickó. – Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer az apám, aki kiment Amerikába egy évre. Ott ismerkedett meg Francissel, kicsit voltak idősebbek, mint én most… maga hány éves, Ivan?

Az orosz felvonta a szemöldökét, de készséggel felelt:

– Huszonnégy. És ön?

– Most leszek húsz. Szóval, voltak olyan huszonkét évesek, már akkor is utálták egymást. Kimentek partizni a Nagy-tavak környékére, Boston, Chicago, meg ezek, nem tudom, hogy neked… magának ez mennyit mond. Lényeg a lényeg, ivóversenyt tartottak és kiütötték maguk. Kilenc hónappal később aztán jött egy kanadai csaj apámhoz, és vitt neki engem. Bejelentette az öregem szülőnek, meg minden, és mivel a faterom egy gentleman, elvállalt. Azt' mivel az Egyesült Államokban születtem, így az amerikai állampolgárságot is megkaptam automatice az angol mellé. Anyám utána eltűnt. Nyolc éves voltam, amikor először kérdeztem felőle, és apa elkezdett kutatni utána. Nyárra kimentünk az Államokba a tavakhoz, hátha úgy könnyebb kutatni, és a nagy keresgélés közben összefutottunk Francisékkel. Aztán mi ketten ugye ugyanúgy nézünk ki, ugyanazon a napon születtünk, és a személyleírás alapján ugyanaz a kanadai csaj vitte Mattie-t Francisnek, mint engem apának. Csak Mattie-nek nem kérte az amerikai állampolgárságot, tőle a kanadait kapta az anyjától, meg a franciát az apjától, ugye.

– Ez eléggé… hogy is mondjam…

– Furán hangzik, ugye? Szóval Mattie-vel valószínűleg ikrek vagyunk, de hogy féltestvérek, vagy teljesen testvérek, azt nem tudjuk. Azt se, hogy ki kinek a gyereke, de apáék végül úgy döntöttek, hogy addig jó, amíg ez homályban marad. Azóta együtt nyaralunk, meg néha átruccanunk egymáshoz. Hála istennek ahhoz elég messze lakunk egymástól, hogy apáék ne tudják megölni egymást, mert még mindig rühellik egymást Francissel, bár Mattie szerint ez már kezdi súrolni egy se veled-se nélküled kapcsolat határait. Apával Angliában lakunk, London egyik kertvárosában, Mattie-ék meg Párizs közepén.

– Hobbiból Amerikába jártok túrázni?

– Nem, csak a Michigan Egyetemre járok. Mattie meg a torontóira Kanadában, szóval viszonylag közel vagyunk egymáshoz.

– És igazából négy ország meg két földrész között pingpongoztok. – Alfrednek csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy ez már a második mondat, amiben Ivan letegezi.

– Hát, nagyjából. Mi tartjuk fenn a légitársaságokat, meg a bankokat, mert apám szerint Anglia minden pénze nem elég arra, hogy engem eltartson…

Ivan nevetett. Közben bementek a személyi szállásra, egy, Alfredék szállásánál azért lényegesen nagyobb kupéba, aminek a fala vörös bársonyborítású volt. Szélesebb volt az ágy, és csak kettő volt a szobában, de a másik tele volt pakolva, amiből Alfred levonta azt a következtetést, hogy Ivannak nincs lakótársa. Nem volt meglepve, a férfi időnként elég ijesztő tudott lenni ahhoz, hogy senki ne akarjon vele együtt lakni. Például akkor, mikor felajánlotta, hogy kivágja a vonatból, akkor egy kicsit megijedt tőle.

Ivan leült az ágyra és turkálni kezdett az éjjeliszekrényében. Alfred lazán az ajtófélfának támaszkodott, félig a folyosón, félig a szobában állt. Leginkább a póz kedvéért maradt úgy.

– Gyere be kérlek, huzat van.

Nem kellett kétszer mondani, már benn is volt, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Ivan előtúrta a fiókból a gépét és elkezdte nyomkodni. Minden gombnyomásra hangos pittyenéssel felelt.

– Huszonhétezer-hatszáz rubel lenne a büntetés, ami azért egy kicsit sok…

– Ömmm… Nem tudod átváltani fontba vagy dollárba? Nem tudom a rubel árfolyamát.

A gép nem tudta átváltani, viszont Ivan előtúrta a telefonját, hogy megnézze az árfolyamot. Míg ezzel foglalatoskodott, Alfred beljebb jött. Körbenézett a szobába, a kevés elön lévő személyes tárgyból próbált következtetni, milyen ember lehet Ivan. Az éjjeliszekrényen heverő „A mechatronika alaptételei III." és a „Futómű rendszerek mechatronikája" biztos nem könnyű esti olvasmánynak volt ott, ebből arra következtetett, hogy Ivan se ebben a szakmában akarja leélni az életét. Meg ha robotikával foglalkozik, akkor csak nem lehet hülye.

Pár perc keresgélés és számolgatás után Ivan közölte:

– Háromszázharminc font.

– Mennyi?! Abból megvan egy New York-London közvetlen repjegy!

– Mondom, hogy egy kicsit sok.

Alfred nem is figyelt rá, csak morgott meg szitkozódott, felváltva jöttek a szájára az angol és az amerikai szitokszavak. Közben hitetlenkedett is egy sort. Így esett, hogy valahol a hisztizés harmadik percében ez a mondat csúszott ki a száján:

– Bakker, ha lány lennék, annyiért még le is feküdnék veled!

Ivan pedig gondolkodás nélkül rávágta:

– Bocs, a fiúkat szeretem.

Megült a csend.

Alfred először nevetni akart, elpoénkodni a dolgot. Aztán komolyan venni, mert Ivan zavarba jött és félrenézett. Végül már csak megszólalni akart, de az se akart menni. Egy érzés dagadni kezdett a mellében, mintha lufi lenne. Leginkább az örömre hasonlított.

A vele szemben ülő, magánál alig pár évvel idősebb fiatal férfi száján csak úgy kicsúszott, hogy meleg. Úgy két órája látták egymást először, de benyögött egy ilyet, Alfred meg elmesélte neki élete egyik meghatározó eseményét – basszus, nem mindennap tudja meg az ember, hogy van egy ikertestvére –, megállapította, hogy jól áll rajta az egyenruha és egyébként is _bassza meg_.

Csak pár lépésre volt az ágytól, amin Ivan ült. Átszelte a távolságot, lehajolt, a meglepett orosz álla alá nyúlt és minden további teketória nélkül megcsókolta.

És megint belecsapódott a kulturális különbségekbe.

Nyugat-Európában nőtt fel, aztán Amerikába ment először középiskolába, majd egyetemre. Tudta magáról, hogy közvetlen személyiség, még nyugati mércével is. Ivan azonban orosz, legjobb esetben is kelet-európai, ha nem ázsiai. Az alapján, hogy szobormerevvé vált, valószínűleg egy csöppet távolságtartóbb személyiség.

Elhúzódott, próbálta palástolni a csalódottságát. Félrenézett, nem Ivan arcába. Próbált kitalálni valami gyors és elfogadható, vagy minimum heroikus okot a távozásra, de a férfi elkapta a felkarját. A szorítása erős volt, már majdnem durva. Meglepetten nézett fel, a tágra nyílt szemekbe, elmerült a kitágult pupillában.

Ivan átlendült az első döbbeneten. És ahogy ez megvolt, visszahúzta magához Alfredot, kissé ügyetlenül, de határozottan viszonozta az előző csókot. Közben átkarolta a derekát, a másik kezével a hajába túrt. Megpróbálta maga alá gyűrni, de mivel Alfred a kinézetéhez képest nevetségesen erős és nehéz, így az ölelkezés csakhamar birkózásba torkollott. Igen furcsa és erotikus birkózásba, de Alfred határozottan élvezte, főleg azt a részét, hogy végre nem kellett önmaga visszafogásával foglalkoznia. Életében talán az első alkalom volt, hogy nem kellett aggódnia a partnere testi épségéért. Ivan vele azonos súlycsoportot képviselt.

Mikor elkezdte gombolni Ivan zakóját, azért szakított rá időt, hogy mondja:

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy a jegy miatt… ezt elintézzük, és akár le is vághatsz a vonatról, csak…

\- Zatknis – válaszolta erre Ivan, amit Alfred nem tudott hova tenni, de záros határidőn belül nem tudott a nyelvi korlátokon tűnődni.

Órákkal később kicsit fáradtan, itt-ott sajogva, de határozottan vidáman és elégedetten tért vissza a saját kupéjába. A másik hárommal mit se törődve terült el az ágyán.

– Alfred? – apja hangját mintha aggódás színezte volna.

– Maradok Moszkváig.

Győzelmi szimbólumként feltartotta bal keze két ujját. Nem sokáig volt fenn, totál kimerült. A keze lehanyatlott.

Az agy hátsó taktusában a vonattal egy ütemben zakatolt: _Ivan-Ivan... Ivan-Ivan…_

Augusztus vége volt. Vidám-szomorú időszak ez a családjuk életében. Alfred és Mattie határozottan élvezi, hogy mehetnek vissza a barátaikhoz, apáik meg szomorúak, hogy csemetéik elmennek.

A párizsi reptéren találkoztak Francisékkel. A francia ugyanolyan komor és szótlan volt, mint Arthur egész úton Londonból. Mattie eleinte fel volt pörögve, de szép lassan lenyugodott, mikor kiderült, hogy feleannyira se pörög, mint Alfred.

Harmadszor sasszézta körbe a fél várót, mikor Mattie megkérdezte:

– Alfie?

– Semmi – vont vállat vigyorogva. – Csak vidám vagyok.

Folytatta a sasszézást, időnként meg is pördült közben. Francis legyintett, és nekiállt instant kávét gyártani Arthur termoszban hozott forróvizéből. Arthur nem szólt érte. Mattie felírta a naptárába vastag piros filccel, hogy Arthur nem szólt érte.

Alfred újra és újra lopott pillantásokat küldött az érkező gépek listájára. Azt nem mondta, és a többieknek nem is kellett tudniuk, hogy képzeletben a Moszkvában, a Jaroszlavszkij pályaudvaron van, és egy pár héttel ezelőtt lejátszódott beszélgetést hall újra és újra:

 _Gyere velem! Gyere velem Párizsba, Londonba, Amerikába!_

 _Köt a szerződésem, Al. Még kétszer megyek Vlagyivosztokba._

 _De siess! És vigyázz az amerikaiakkal._

 _Minek? Amit lehetett, azt egy pimasz jenki már ellopta…_

A képernyőn feljebb gördültek a járatok. A hangosbemondó szólt, Alfred kezdett Mattie-ék idegeire menni, mert még jobban pörgött.

Éppen a csomagfelvevő csarnoknak háttal állt, mikor meghallotta Francis hangját:

– Az a fickó tök ismerős.

Mire Arthur válaszolt:

– Jé, az nem az az orosz kalauz?

Alfred abban a pillanatban megpördült a tengelye körül, és meglátta a nyakát nyújtogató, tömeget kémlelő Ivant. Kalauzegyenruha helyett egyszerű kordbársony nadrág volt rajta, meg egy ing, és a nyaka köré vagy három méternyi fehér sálat tekert. Nem vette észre. Még.

– Ivan!

A csarnok fele felkapta a fejét Alfred vidám kiáltására, és úgy kétszázan nézték végig, hogyan rohan át a csarnokon és veti magát a férfi karjaiba. A csókjelenetre a közönségből csak hárman maradtak.

Francis bádogbögréje hangosan koppant a csarnok kövén. A kávé beterítette Arthurt. Arthur túlságosan le volt sokkolva ahhoz, hogy szóljon érte, Mattie pedig ahhoz, hogy ebből bármit észrevegyen.

Zatknis (orosz): Kuss.

330 font – 27 600 rubel: kb. 120 000 forint.


End file.
